


And we'll do it together

by BearGarbage



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Woo boy, because any tag will be spoilers, so just read and enjoy the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Kicked out by Princess Carolyn, Todd aimlessly drifted, uncertain of his next move until a certain yellow lab decided otherwise changing his whole future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a divergent from after season 4 ep 12 of Bojack! So anything written in here sticks straightly to canon and onwards.

“Todd I need you to leave,” Princess Carolyn told him plain and simple, no plan of beating around the bush in her words.

“Wait what? Why? I thought I was a pretty good roommate? I didn’t ask for you anything, I picked up my shit, and...” Todd began to trail off, his mind frantically trying to find every reason to sway her opinon.

“Todd...Todd...it’s not you,” the feline began with a sigh.

“It’s just, I live here again and after everything that happened with Ralph, I don’t really think I want to or deserve to live with anyone. Especially right now.” She finished, a small look of guilt present on her face.

Noticing the look of guilt, he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t just leave her on the note that their friendship were hurt by this.

Putting on a smile he gathered his stuff, piling it all up in his duffel bag, “That’s okay PC! If you aren’t comfortable with people then it’s that. It was fun staying for the time I did, we’re still friends right?” Todd joked, a hand out for her to shake.

“Of course,” Princess Carolyn smiled, her features softening up.

Leaving the condo, duffel slinged over his shoulder, Todd drug his feet a bit as he walked down the sidewalk now.

Eyes on the sidewalk, he idly heard the cars drive by. His mind clouded with many questions. What am I gonna do now? Should I do this? Should I do that?

Suddenly, a thought quickly flashed in his mind; only for a second. But it was still more than enough to make him tense up clutching his bag a bit tighter.

_You could try to live with Bojack again._

An instant internal no came from him in response, and a frown began to form at the mere thought of it.

Still the thought continued to buzz quietly, persisting like a very annoying gnat until he approached a small store.

Seeing the convenience store, Todd entered, the chime of the bell ringing in his ears as he strolled over to the candy section.

There was no purpose to this; he had no idea what he wanted or if he really wanted candy. The act of just looking came as a sense of relief . He’s focused on anything else but himself.

Picking up a candy bar and looking at it for a moment, he pretended to look interested in the goods. Soon he heard a bell chime and the door open.

Continuing to look, he soon found the candy he wanted, grabbing two packs he suddenly heard from across the store, “Todd!? Todd Chavez?! Is that you?!” The voice practically bellowed in excitement; causing him to jump in shock nearly dropping the candy on the ground.

“O-Oh? Mr Peanutbutter?” Todd said, a bit surprised.

Walking up to Todd, Mr Peanutbutter peered down at his face and that look of optimism turned into one of concern.

“Hey? What’s with the low face buddy? Is something wrong?” Mr Peanutbutter asked a bit softly, causing Todd to peer away from the dog for a moment.

 _Should I just tell him a lie and leave him to go off on a happy note? It’d be easier for us both._ Todd thought, before looking into his eyes.

They shone with worry and concern. It seemed like he really wanted to help. He couldn’t lie that face.

Taking a deep breath he began, “You see...Princess Carolyn kicked me out today...well just like an hour ago, and I don’t know what to do now. I mean I have more than enough money from my clothing line to get a home or get an apartment but...I don’t know.” Todd trailed off, a hand going to hold his other, eyes focused on the ground now.

For a moment, Mr Peanutbutter held a contemplative look, especially while Todd was talking, but now his face brightened as he said with no hesitation, “That’s okay buddy! You can just live with me!”

Todd’s eyes widened at the thought and he quickly shook his head no.

“Dude, you can’t just invite me to live with you. I mean you have a wife and I’m pretty sure me just hanging around and living with you two would rub Diane the wrong way. I don’t want to interfere with your love life and privacy by being the most awkward third wheel.” Todd awkwardly laughed, instantly stopping as he noticed Mr Peanutbutter’s face faltered into a frown.

“Ah...did I?” Todd began

“No no Todd it’s alright. It’s just. Diane is gone. We sorta...divorced, and she decided to move to New York.” Mr Peanutbutter admitted, his tone sounding a bit tired and defeated.

A sympathetic look spread on Todd’s face and he placed a hand on his arm, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know dude.” Todd apologized

“Ah! That’s okay! I mean as long as she’s out doing her own thing and she’s comfortable and happy it’s alright!” Mr Peanutbutter perked up, that familiar smile back on his face.

“So do you wanna stay with me Todd? Please oh pretty please! I’d love to have a roommate!” Mr Peanutbutter basically begged like a puppy.

Damn. Who could say no to begging like that.

“Ah..okay buddy,” Todd smiled.

“Aw yay!” Mr Peanutbutter grinned, showing his canines before scooping up an armful of the candy Todd had and going to the counter.

Todd’s eyes widened at the gesture. It was far too quick for him to try to deny, or say no as Mr Peanutbutter spread all the goods out for the lady to scan.

A questioning look came as the employee looked at the dog holding Todd's hand and the insane amount of candy, before going straight to scanning.

Finishing the order, the lady said monotonously, “That will be 28.90.”

Taking out his card, Mr Peanutbutter casually swiped before that ding of acceptance came and he grabbed the bag, handing it over to Todd.

“Here you go buddy.” Mr Peanutbutter smiled before placing a hand on Todd’s back to lead him out to the car.

The ride home was a light, pleasant one; Mr Peanutbutter was very good at keeping up a conversation. It was very hard for things to go dry when he was talking.

Feeling the car stop, Todd looked up to see the house. It held two stories and a nice exterior. Getting out the car with him, Todd was led into the home.

Mr Peanutbutter wasted no time showing the other around each spot of his home, except a certain room which was currently closed and held a virtual pad lock on it.

“Alright Todd, now time to show you your room, AKA one of the guest rooms which technically isn’t one now but….you get my point.” Mr Peanutbutter said as he brought him upstairs.

Todd began to close his eyes. Almost as if on pure raw instinct.

_Okay Todd. While his house looks nice, don’t expect much from this room. It may be just the bare minimum and it may be rickity, but that’s okay because you weren’t even ALLOWED to be in a guest room with Bo-_

His train of thought is cut off short and eyes blink once then twice to make sure it’s real. The room was...beautiful.

There was a very nice looking bed with a flat screen across from it, an end table idly sitting next to the bed, and a closet that was MORE than big enough for his stuff.

A feeling of fascination fills him at first, but his face soon falters. A thought suddenly comes, and it hits low.

_**Do I deserve this?** _

Ignoring the thought and getting out of his head, Todd realized Mr Peanutbutter was done talking as he looked at him happily.

“Soooo what do you think?” He asked with his tongue happily out.

Todd’s eyes widened at the question.

“It’s...really wonderful. I really can’t thank you enough for doing this for me buddy,” Todd said.

“Ah that’s great! You go ahead rest up and relax, the bathroom is right down the hall,” Mr Peanutbutter said, standing there for a moment.

Todd couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the dog’s head before he felt himself suddenly be scooped up in a hug by the yellow lab, his strong arms gently hugging him for a moment, giving one more good firm squeeze before he separated.

“Take it easy,” Mr Peanutbutter told the other with a smile before leaving.

Sighing a bit, Todd set down his duffel in the closet before setting down the bag of candy by the bed. Lying down on the bed, his face held a neutral grim straight face at first, but, his mouth soon curled into a smile as he silently reminisced on Mr Peanutbutter’s extremely kind gesture(s).


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in bed for a while now, Todd quickly began to realize something. Nose scrunched up at the scent, he realizes he really needs a shower.

Leaving the room, Todd went down the hall before finding the bathroom door. A hand trailing against the fine wood, he took a sigh before opening it, making sure to close and lock it behind him.

He looked at the empty white porcelain tub that sat across from him. It looked very clean, like it hasn’t been used at all yet.

Staring at it for a moment, a memory suddenly began to vividly appear in his mind before he had the chance to try and stuff it down;

_“God Todd, you smell like a gas station bathroom, why don’t you take a shower already?” Bojack scoffed, nose scrunched up a bit as he peered down at the other in disgust._

_“Yeah, you’re right dude, I haven’t really showered yet since I moved in here,” Todd responded a bit embarrassed as he piled up his Pajamas and headed for upstairs._

_“Whoa whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Bojack asked, arms going to cross one another._

_“I’m gonna take a shower. Your bathroom is the only bathroom in this house,” Todd responded, stiffening up a bit when he noticed the other didn’t move a single muscle, blocking the upstairs corridor._

_“You can use my toilet for whatever bathroom business you need, but you’re not using my shower. No way. I don’t need you Todd’ing it up,” Bojack remarked._

_“Wait, if I can’t use your shower...and your shower is the only shower in this house, then how am I supposed to get clean?” Todd asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face._

_“Hm...” Bojack contemplated for a moment, a finger on his chin as he looked up towards the ceiling._

_“Go outside and use the hose,” Bojack responded with a smile._

_Todd’s face fell at the solution, looking at him with disbelief. Was he serious? No way. This was only a lie. He won’t make him do something so degra-_

_He suddenly feels a bar of soap and a fuzzy towel in his hands._

_Fuck. He was dead serious._

_Looking down at the items for a moment, Todd’s shoulder sagged and he gave out a sad sigh before trudging out to the backyard._

_**I don’t wanna think about this anymore! Please!** Todd begged himself as the memory continued to unfold, each second he saw the tub. Each second it reminded him of that day. That horrible day._

_The uncomfortable feeling of stripping down naked, being out and free for the world and their children to see._

_The heavy pressured hose spraying shivering cold water on each part of him; he felt worthless. He felt like a damn dog. Was... was that all he was?_

Finally managing to get into grips with reality, Todd breathed heavily, stress bundling up in every part of his body as a hand went to his face.

He turned the knob on the bath tub, cool water rushed out of the spout before soon turning hot.

Wincing a bit at the intensity of it, he dialed it down a bit before finally stripping down. Completely nude. Completely vulnerable.

Getting inside the shower, he felt the warm water sprinkle on him, simply standing and enjoying the serenity of it, his face suddenly scrunched up.

He was okay. He wasn’t exactly friends with him anymore. He was living with Mr Peanutbutter, a very nice friend.

So why? Why does these thoughts still come to him? The more he tried to pry into himself to understand it the more he grew confused, eventually growing numb for a moment as he washed and rinsed himself off.

Slowly, hands go in his face and he does something he hadn’t do in a long time. Something he’s been holding in and keeping shut with a smile.

Cry.

Shaky breaths coming out, a hand went over his mouth as the tears came. Shaking a bit he continued to cry.

It hurt so bad. All of it hurt. No. He wasn’t okay. He’s had to hold back emotions and feelings for a long time.

Biting his tongue and holding it, even when the sting of betrayal hung around him. For some reason, it’s all coming out now. Here.

Could it be that he feels safe enough? He feels he can finally cry. Let it out. Let it out in any other way besides disappointment or anger?

Todd eventually dimmed the thoughts down as he turned the knob, turning off the water before stepping out.

Drying off, he put on some deodorant before slipping on a white tshirt and some sweatpants on. Leaving the bathroom, Todd trotted downstairs to be met with Mr Peanutbutter. The yellow lab peered at him, a serious look spread on his face for a moment before transitioning into that usual happy smile.

“Ah Todd! Good to see you’re out the shower, because I’m looking at takeout and I need my best buddy to help me decide a good place.” Mr Peanutbutter explained, his tongue happily out.

“Alright dude! Well then you’re lucky you have your best friend Todd here to help you,” Todd remarked with a smile as he went with the other downstairs now.

“Oh Todd, if you pick something it’s gotta have some type of food with bones in it! I love them!” Mr Peanutbutter said excitedly, beginning to show his canines.

After 30 minutes of looking, They eventually decided on a simple BBQ place. There was plenty of things there with bones in it.

Now as they ate, Mr Peanutbutter gnawed endlessly on one of his rib bones as Todd finished his pulled pork sandwich.

Lifting his head up from the bone for a moment, Mr Peanutbutter peered over at Todd with a smile, “I’m really proud you managed to pick such a good place Todd! You’re really...hm...I haven’t thought of the word but I’ll definitely come back to you with it when I find it!”

Todd looked stunned at the compliment for a moment before relaxing into a smile. Taking both Mr Peanutbutter’s and his empty trays to the trash, he began upstairs.

“Huh? Wait Todd, where are you going?” Mr Peanutbutter asked the other, beginning to get up from his chair now.

Todd turned back to look at the other, a bit surprised. They ate dinner together, he would think the other would want ‘alone time’ now.

“I thought we could watch a movie together!” Mr Peanutbutter perked up, a smile beginning to form.

He walked away for a moment before showing the multitude of DVD’s in his arms.

Todd couldn’t help but let out a snicker at the gesture. He would think he’d use netflix or some type of paid video streamer but. Here they are.

“I also have plenty of VHS’s if none of the DVD’s does,” Mr Peanutbutter said confidently.

“Wait, you have a VHS player?” Todd asked a bit surprised, on the verge of busting a gut.

“Of course! Any self loving man from the 90’s have one,” Mr Peanutbutter happily said.

The next five minutes were filled with looking at movie descriptions and tossing cases to the side before eventually finding a very cheesy rom com on VHS.

“Haha! Oh my god! Look at her acting! She looked like she wanted to throw up after that kiss!” Todd burst out laughing, tears bubbling in his eyes.

“Oh oh! You know the lead actress of this movie actually hated this man with a fiery passion?” Mr Peanutbutter began with a smile, joining in on Todd’s enthusiasm.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, he made some very...inappropriate jokes about her on set and spread rumors like no man’s business. And you’d think it’d draw her away from the play but she still went on with it anyways.” Mr Peanutbutter finished, his face deadpanning a bit serious now.

Todd couldn’t help but stop laughing now at the new information a question forming in his mind, “Why did she continue to do it if he was being such a prick?”

“I don’t know. Maybe for work experience, or maybe she really didn’t want him to know that he had power over her to make her quit?” Mr Peanutbutter shrugged.

“Wow dude...where did you learn this from?” Todd asked, a bit fascinated.

“I learned it from one of those feminist gatherings that Diane brought me too,” Mr Peanutbutter reminisced fondly.

“Hm...” Todd simply mused to himself before continuing to watch the movie.

As it slowly went on, Todd soon gave a tired yawn. It was starting to get a little late, he thought.

Feeling Mr Peanutbutter shift a bit closer to him, his arm spread out for Todd, and with no hesitance he rested his head on his chest, continuing to watch the movie.

In no time, with the combination of Mr Peanutbutter’s heartbeat, and the sound of his soft breathing, Todd was soon lulled off to sleep, before Mr Peanutbutter went to follow suit.

Both peacefully asleep on the couch as the credits began to roll.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, and Todd currently lied nestled in Mr Peanutbutter’s neck. Slowly waking up, Todd was met with yellow fur; Practically buried in it.

Feeling Mr Peanutbutter’s chest casually rise and fall Todd was silent for a moment.

This wasn’t weird right? It wasn’t weird that he hasn’t gotten up and went to his room yet right?

He would get up, but this moment was too relaxing to just abruptly end. It wasn’t like there was anything or reason he needed to go to his room for anyways.

Silence filled the house.

At first the silence was comforting, but as time passed a strange feeling gnawed at him. A feeling that he shouldn’t be just lounging here.

But why?

Taking his phone out and peering down at the time, the answer became quickly obvious.

2:30.

He promised Princess Carolyn he’d see her at 3 today. At the realization, Todd finally grew the willpower to break away from Mr Peanutbutter, and in a surprise the dog quickly snapped awake, ears perked up as he watched Todd run off.

“Huh Todd? What’s the rush?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, dazed and confused.

“I promised PC I’d see her at 3 today! I gotta go if I wanna make it on time!” Todd quickly said, beginning to rush upstairs.

Watching the other trot up the stair case Mr Peanutbutter brought up an index finger, mouth opened to say something before closing it and looking away.

After a solid 15 minutes, Todd was back downstairs and Mr Peanutbutter greeted him with a smile present on his face.

“Have a good time buddy!” Mr Peanutbutter waved, tongue happily out as Todd waved back, closing the door behind him.

Running a good few miles Todd managed to make it to the cafe by the skin of his teeth.

Panting heavily, Todd went inside the cafe, taking a seat in one of the chairs before putting his head down on the table.

Oh god...why didn’t I just ask Mr Peanutbutter to drive me… Todd thought to himself, a bit irritated that he just took the long dreadful way instead of just hitching a ride.

His thoughts are cut short as a familiar feline took a seat across from him.

“Todd! How are you doing? How is life?” Princess Carolyn asked, that signature business woman smile on her face.

“Life is doing pretty good PC! Just living each day like it’s the last!” Todd responded

“Oh that’s great!” Princess Carolyn began, before her face transitioned.

A rare look of guilt coming across her face as eyes darted down to the floor for once, “Todd, again I really wanna apologize for that sudden ki-”

“Nah nah! It’s fine PC! I’m okay,” Todd reassured to the cat.

Looking back up at him with eyes of concern she asked, “So Todd, did you find anywhere else to stay? I’d hate to hear you went homeless due to me.”

Quiet for a moment, Todd decided it’d be better to just be honest, there wasn’t much shame in admitting.

“It’s fine, Mr Peanutbutter took me in as his roommate.” Todd gave a weak smile to the other.

“Oh that’s great! I heard Diane went off to new york? She’s apparently making some new book there and a lot of people are excitedly waiting for it to be published.” Princess Carolyn explained.

“Oh? What’s the book about?” Todd asked, curiosity peaked now.

“It’s some autobiography about her life or something, she leaked a preview with the first two chapters and people are hooked.”

“Hm...” Todd mused, already internally planning to read it when he gets home.

After an hour of friendly conversation, Princess Carolyn began to stand up.

“Well it’s been nice catching up with you Todd; I’m really glad things aren’t awkward between us,” Princess Carolyn admitted, beginning to smile.

“I agree, like you’re a good friend of mine, it’d suck to lose you as one due to one incident.” Todd smiled.

“Oh fish! I almost forgot!” Princess Carolyn abruptly said, beginning to sit back down now.

“Say Todd, how would you like to star in this new project I’m doing?” Princess Carolyn offered.

“What? Why me? Isn’t there like a bazillion other people you know who are actually qualified to do it?” Todd asked, confused by the sudden offer.

“I want YOU because you have a big face in hollywoo now. With all the coolest people wearing your outfit like a fashion trend due to YOU, people will recognize you when they watch this show, thus making them want to watch it more because familiarity.” Princess Carolyn began to explain,

“And plus the turtle wanted me to ask you to be in this.” She admitted.

Todd took a moment to contemplate the offer. Well it was something new, so why not! Plus he knew he probably needed to get out of the house and do something fun.

Nodding in agreeance Todd asked leaning back in his chair, “Okay okay, I’ll do it, but what role am I doing?”

“You’re playing the role of Wayne, the cool techy sidekick of the main lead, Filbert; he’s sort of a wise cracking know it all, and he acts like sort of a source of impulse control to the anti hero Filbert.” Princess Carolyn explained with confidence.

Smiling more at the description, Todd was almost enamored . “I’m in!”

“Great!” Princess Carolyn cheered before sliding the contract over to him.

“I know the things in the contract may sound a bit strict but we had to make it s-” Princess Carolyn was cut off by the contract being passed back to her signed.

“Hey, I have no reason to leave Hollywoo anytime soon! I’m gonna be in a TV show! An actual TV show!”

“Well alright! I’ll see you on set tomorrow.” Princess Carolyn said, finally beginning to stand up, outstretching a hand for Todd to shake.

Taking her hand and shaking it, Todd smiled before finally departing.

The walk home was considerably quicker and lighter in contrast to before. Reaching the house, he opened the door and entered to see Mr Peanutbutter casually reading a book.

It didn’t last for long as those dog ears perked up with excitement, before whipping around to see Todd.

“Dude! I have great news to tell you! You’re gonna wanna sit down for this!” Todd said a bit excitedly before sititng down on the couch.

Following suit and taking a suit Mr Peanutbutter matched his excitement now, “I am on the edge of my seat right now buddy.”

“I….got a role on a TV show!” Todd happily revealed.

Mr Peanutbutter’s face dropped at the news and was replaced with a worried look.

“Huh? How?” Mr Peanutbutter pressed on, concern becoming more apparent in his face.

“Princess Carolyn said the turtle guy wanted me to play the role, something about me being a familiarity factor for the audience.” Todd explained, his excitement beginning to die at his face.

“Is everything okay Mr Peanutbutter?” Todd asked, the look of contemplation on his face was starting to become worrisome.

That look of contemplation soon turned into his usual smile as he brought the other in for a congratulatory hug, “Of course. I’m happy you got the role buddy! I gotta see you in action tomorrow!” Mr Peanutbutter said.

“Thanks Mr Peanutbutter, it’d be nice of you to come see me!” Todd replied

“I’m actually really glad you came when you did because I have to go soon for the shooting of some seahorse milk commercial.” Mr Peanutbutter noted.

Going towards the door, a smile was on his face before he waved the other goodbye, closing the door gently behind him.

The rest of the night was spent tirelessly lying in bed. He wanted to sleep but the thought of being on set, and ACTING. This was way different than any Improv performance he’s done.

Waking up early; Todd gave a yawn before sliding out the bed and heading downstairs, being surprisingly greeted with the strong smell of coffee.

Looking in the kitchen, he saw Mr Peanutbutter pouring some into a thermos, with another one steaming full with coffee already.

“Is that mine?” Todd asked, approaching the other, hesitant on accepting the thermos.

“Of course! Don’t be silly, I can’t drink two tall thermos of coffee! Well I can but...” Mr Peanutbutter trailed off before happily handing him the warm thermos.

Taking it, the two set off to the set, excitedly talking back and forth before finally making it there.

Getting out the car, thermos in hand, Mr Peanutbutter and Todd walked towards the doors.

Pushing the door open Todd’s excited talk quickly died down and he had to do a double take.

Eyes widened in surprise, Todd could feel the thermos slip from his hand before he could think to catch it and crash hard on the ground with a clank.

Before he could say a word, Mr Peanutbutter happily bellowed, ears perked up with his tongue out, “BOJACK HORSEMAN?!”


	4. Chapter 4

The day went uncomfortably longer; each second seeming to pass like hours as Todd watched Mr Peanutbutter appear more than happy to see Bojack. The yellow lab’s attention turned to him for a moment when he walked away from the two but he didn’t say anything.

With the first day done, the ride home began silent. A million thoughts swarming in Todd’s head, and each one seemingly worse than the other.

Was this a mistake? Can I get out of this? I wish I could just tell him that it makes me uncomfortable bu-

“Todd are you okay?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, finally breaking the silence between them in the car.

Sitting up now prior to his previous leaning on the car door with his face smushed on the window, he replied, “Of course dude! I’m just...so overwhelmed by this acting thing, I can’t wait for it to air!” He smiled to the other.

Mr Peanutbutter perked up at his response and gave a smile to the other, “That’s the spirit buddy! I’m really glad you’re enjoying everything!”

“Heh..yeah.” Todd said, a bit unconfidently before smushing his face back on the window, casually looking at the smiling dog on the way home.

Getting back home, Todd went straight to the kitchen, making dinner for the both of them; after finishing Todd simply put the dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

“I’m feeling pretty wiped from this whole show thing so I’m just gonna..go to bed now. Have a good night Mr Peanutbutter,” Todd waved to the other, receiving a good night in response before going up to his room.

Lying in the bed, Todd wasted no time draping the soft green blanket over himself, covering his whole body before he found himself quickly passing out into sleep.

The next morning Todd’s eyes slowly came open with a squint; At first his vision was blurry with sleep, but after blinking a few times everything cleared up but.

He feels like shit.

Letting out a groggy groan, he rubbed his eyes before finally getting out of bed, slowly leaving his room and descending downstairs to see Mr Peanutbutter ALREADY to go.

That dog was either a really early riser, or he’s insane. Todd thought as they went off to the set.

This time the car ride being much quieter as Todd continued to aimlessly gaze outside the window. Preparing for another day of working with his former roomate. His more than not friend?

He’s still not sure if that was the right term to use for him.

Reaching set and entering, Todd was immediately ambushed by a dapper man putting a hand on his shoulder, “Come on Mr Chavez we need to bring you into costume and make up.” He said before taking him away.

After 2 hours of make up and costume, Todd walked out with the cool “Tech” clothes. About to walk over to Mr Peanutbutter and talk to him, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the dog happily talking with Bojack. Again.

Jesus christ. Todd thought before letting out a sigh, beginning to walk off and talk to Princess Carolyn when he felt a hand suddenly grab his arm.

Looking up, he realized it was Mr Peanutbutter.

“Todd come over here!” He chirped, gently tugging the other in his direction towards Bojack. An uncomfortable feeling of dread washed over him and he wanted to simply tell him no but.

He did so much for him. He should just man up and be nice.

“So Bojack...I was kinda leaving a buildup yesterday by not telling you, but now the anticipation is over and the cat...or DOG is out the bag! Me and Todd are roommates!” Mr Peanutbutter cheesed from ear to ear as he began.

Looking over at Bojack for a moment, he noticed that usual sullen look on his face perked up in surprise? Shock? For a moment, before settling down into a hard to decipher one.

“Oh really?” Bojack mused, hand on hip.

“Yeah! He’s really the little helper too! He’s really nice to me, gives me my pills in a way I don’t hate it, cooks dinner, and is overall just a delight to have around! I couldn’t ask for a better friend!” Mr Peanutbutter happily said, an arm slinking around the other and bringing Todd to his side.

“That’s weird, considering the entire time I’ve known him he’s been pretty much a useless bum.” Bojack replied with little hesitation.

Todd felt himself shrink back from the comment. It cut like a hot knife to his heart to hear those words, even if a part of him was expecting something like that.

Oh god what he would give to get out of this awkward and embarrassing situation.

“Bojack Horseman! That’s quite rude of you, Todd’s our friend! We don’t just call our friends bums! Besides Todd does so much I really appreciate it.” Mr Peanutbutter shot back to the other.

“Aw please. The only thing you appreciate is that you have a little maid who does whatever you want now for god knows what reason.” Bojack scoffed.

“Well maybe I want a maid. I love maids!” Mr Peanutbutter responded with zero hesitation, a look of discontempt beginning to form on his face.

A silence went through the set now, everyone staring towards the three. Finally deciding to slink out, Todd bolted out the door, face beet red with embarrassment.

“Todd!” Mr Peanutbutter yelled after him, leaving the set now to follow the other.

Catching him outside, Mr Peanutbutter asked, “Todd? What’s up? Did I do something wrong back there?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, beginning to walk up to the other.

“Mr Peanutbutter….people are gonna make rumors.” Todd simply said, hands not leaving his face.

“So? I don’t care about any rumors, none of it’s true, and you shouldn’t care either.” Mr Peanutbutter replied firmly.

“Dude! Almost everyone believes rumors! It can be something as stupid as Channing Tatum littered and everyone would be on it with no evidence behind it.”

“Plus...it’d be very bad if the rumor of we’re dating got around..” Todd finished, a bit softly at the end.

“And….what’s wrong with that rumor?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, peering down at him.

“There’s one little thing wrong with that rumor. We AREN’T dating.” Todd affirmed to the yellow lab before letting out a sigh.

“I..think it’s best if I just get a ride from PC from now on.” Todd explained, already feeling guilt for having to be the bearer of bad news.

“But Todd! I wanna see you in action! In the limelig-” he began

“Mr Peanutbutter. Please.” Todd begged, watching the lab’s passionate face dull down in disappointment as his ears sunk.

“Okay Todd. I’ll just...go home now.” Mr Peanutbutter said a bit sadly, trying to hide the pain in his face.

A pang of gult quickly strengthening inside of him, a hand found its way on Mr Peanutbutter’s back, “It’s alright though man! We can always do a bunch of fun stuff later! I promise.” Todd gave a small reassuring smile to the other.

In no surprise Todd watched Mr Peanutbutter’s face brighten up now, his ears shot up before he happily waved bye to the other, setting off in his car.

Watching him drive off and grow smaller down the horizon each second, Todd’s smile fell as he looked back at the set.

It’s okay. His friend was gone now, and even though he was a calming factor, he was also becoming a little embarrassing.

Entering the set Todd was met with concerned questions on his sudden leaving. After telling three people he was alright, they seemingly dispersed and the day continued.

As a break began, Todd lounged by the snack table, about to grab a snack, he stopped as he noticed Bojack casually stride over to him.

A usual sullen look of disinterest on his face.

“So.” Bojack vaguely began, eyes focused straight ahead.

“You and Mr Peanutbutter are lovers now or something?” Bojack asked.

Todd deadpanned at the question, before a sigh exhaled out of him.

“A, it’s nice to see you or, how’s things would be a better conversation starter,” Todd responded.

“Holy shit, so you are with him? That’s crazy! I always thought you didn’t love anyo-” Bojack perked up.

“No Bojack. He’s my friend. That’s it.” Todd sharply responded.

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

Bojack’s eyes widened a bit at the question and strangely he noticed he was really avoiding eye contact as he looked off to the side.

“Actually. I just wanted to you know...” Bojack softly began.

Leaning in to hear the rest of what he was gonna say, Todd was surprised to see the other go back fully defensive.

“I wanted to know if your life is still worse than me! Clearly is if you have to live with him!” Bojack said with a smile, before giving a friendly punch to the arm.

He was joking. But Todd couldn’t humor that joke with a fake smile or a laugh; instead he shook his head with a sigh before walking away.

As he walked off he could feel his phone violently vibrate in his pocket, taking it out he looked to see a text from Yolanda.

Before he could look the director shot out, “Mr Chavez hurry over here! And put that phone on silent! It’d disrupt scenes!”

Putting it on silent, he put it in his pocket before going off to continue the day.

It’s been 120 takes on the final scene of episode ONE. The sun is clearly gone and the moon is shining brightly in it’s spot.

“Take 121...” The director began, a tired look in his eyes.

“I’ve been drunk since take 50.” Bojack admitted, eyes half lidded.

“I think we should go ahead and call it a night,” Todd suggested, earning a few agreeing people nodding their heads in response.

“Gngggh.” Bojack groaned.

“Alright. That’s a wrap for tonight, everyone go home.” The director said, causing everyone to disperse.

As Todd began to walk out, he felt a hand tug him outside.

Looking to see it was Bojack, his eyes widened for a moment. What was he going to do now?

“Todd…..Todd….I have beef with you.” Bojack said bluntly.

“What? Why? I never did anything to you,” Todd began, his emotions strangely beginning to pour.

“All I’ve been is nice to you and YOU did me dirty over and over.”

“Aw please Todd...you’re not good, you did me just as dirty.” Bojack vaguely stated, trying hard to keep his balance.

“When did I do you wrong? Please tell me.” Todd said, arms crossed now.

“Todd. Are you sure….you..want me to say?” Bojack asked, his voice unintentionally growing a bit softer.

“Yes, I wanna know what I did wrong.” Todd pressed on.

“You remember when you gave your little self righteous speech about it being me? And how I’m the cause for my own self destruction?” Bojack began.

“Of course.” Todd said, his face softening a bit now.

“Todd…...the reason I was so persistent on you coming to ohi with me is because I didn’t want to think about how much I wanted to die.”

Todd’s eyes widened in shock as he continued.

“Todd, I needed you. And you abandoned me. I had to go on a fucking drug bender with Sarah Lynn until she died of an overdose.”

“Todd I….”

Suddenly Bojack made a face and Todd took a step back before the horrible sound of retching came out.

Oh no.

“Uh...do you wanna go home now?” Princess Carolyn asked, clearly awkwarded out by this whole scene.

“Y-Yeah...” Todd said before heading off with the feline.

As she dropped him off, Todd looked at his phone to see it was 1:30 am. Holy shit. He thought before entering the house.

Getting in, Todd was met with a frowning Mr Peanutbutter, sitting on the couch.

“Where were you all night? You didn’t answer ANY of my calls.” Mr Peanutbutter began.

“Oh, they made us stay at the set overnight to get the final scene bu-”

“I’ve been waiting since 2 and now you’re here after a ‘long’ day of production at your important job.” Mr Peanutbutter snarked, arms crossed.

“Mr PB I’m super sorry ju-” Todd began

“I’m...going to bed. Goodnight Todd.” Mr Peanutbutter simply said before getting up from the couch and leaving to his room.

An ache came in his heart at the conversation. Mr Peanutbutter was really hurt. He should definitely try to ma-

Remembering the comment about his phone, he perked up and brought out his phone to see it was dead.

Oh yeah. That’s why he didn’t receive any of those calls.

Going to his room, he plugged his phone in before it soon lit up. Putting it back on vibrate, he was met with all of the call notifications.

21\. 20 of them from Mr Peanutbutter, and one from Yolanda.

Oh. He never read her text message at all, preoccupied with work.

Checking his phone his heart dropped to his stomach and panic ensued.

_‘Hey, I hope your remember our date tonight <3’_

The message read, and Todd wasted no time to quickly snatch the phone up to call her, trying everything in his power not to snatch the charger out.

“Todd?” Yolanda answered, her voice sounding melancholic.

“I’m so so sorry about tonight, the director wanted us to stay late and I promise we can do this whole date thing tomorro-”

“No. Im sorry Todd but we can’t ever do this date thing again.” Yolanda responded.

“What why?” Todd asked, the feeling of helplessness rushing through him.

“Because I’m moving to Washington. I wanted to tell you over the date so we could have one last time together in person but...you never showed.”

His eyes widened and muscles tensed at the revelation. She was leaving? And he didn’t even get to say goodbye?

Calm down Todd.

“I-It’s okay, we can still just like online da-”

“Todd. I don’t know if I really want to do long distance relationships. I’m not mad...I just feel really let down by you. You hurt me tonight. It may seem irrational but..I think maybe we should see other people?” Yolanda suggested.

Todd could feel himself sink at the words. So it was over now. Wasn’t it?

“Okay Yolanda. Goodbye.” Todd simply responded before hanging up, not letting her say another word.

As he lied in bed, he could feel his phone begin to vibrate with messages, presumably apologies, but unfortunately for him his mind went to static and nothing feels real.

The next morning, Todd woke up, descending downstairs, he looked to see Mr Peanutbutter with a tuxedo and coffee in hand.

  
“G-Good morning.” Todd waved, an attempt of a smile trying to stretch on his face, but the other simply ignored him.

It was painfully obvious now.

Walking downstairs he simply grabbed a poptart before heading for the door.

“Have a good day,” Todd told him, a defeated edge in his voice before he closed his door.

At the set, it was an extra tense and awkward day between him and Bojack, the event of last night hanging over their heads.

Returning home, Todd was met with silence. There was no one home at all.

Finding himself on the couch, Todd felt nothing but numb and tense at the same time.

Flipping the TV on, he casually watched at first, hoping the plot and characters could take his mind off of everything.

But, the TV only held his attention for a moment before the thoughts flooded in.

**You hurt Bojack.**

**You hurt your supposed to be girlfriend**

**You hurt Mr Peanutbutter, the kindest dog ever with a huge heart.**

**You’re nothing but a poisonous berry. You seem sweet and good but when people look closer or they take a bite then they realize and they’re filled with your poison.**

**You’re such a trap.**

**You’re bad news.**

**You’re useless.**

The static finally broke and a feeling erupted, causing Todd to put his hands in his face, finally breaking down from all the stress life saddled on him.

Sobbing, he instantly tensed hearing the door creak open.

“Todd? What’s wrong?”

He heard the sweet concerned tone. It was Mr Peanutbutter.

On reflex, Todd pushed the dog hard away from him, causing his back to run into the door.

“G-Get away from me. Please. I...don’t want to just disappoint or hurt anyone anymore. Please just get away from me. I’m sorry..I’m so sorry.” He clenched his eyes shut not planning to look at anything.

Mr Peanutbutter’s ears perked up at his words and he went over to the other, silent, before wrapping him up in a strong firm hug.

Attempting to push away from him, Mr Peanutbutter simply brought him into his chest more. And Todd finally became limp in his hold, tears continuing to flow as Mr Peanutbutter gently caressed his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Peanutbutter was more than excited to see him. The all famous Bojack Horseman! Friend of both him and Todd! It’s been quite a while since he’s seen the old horse and excitement built up inside of him as he got to catch up.

But his excitement waned as he saw his roommate’s demeanor change upon seeing Bojack, and the other began to seem closed off as he walked away from them.

This was concerning for the yellow lab to see, it’s something they should talk about later as a leaky feeling ceiling was never a good one, Mr Peanutbutter thought.

As they sat in the car, Mr Peanutbutter grew hesitant. Seeing his friend’s body language as he sat slumped up against the window, he feared bringing up the wrong thing and having Todd mad at him. The last thing he wanted was a blow up and an argument before a long silent car ride home with a tense atmosphere.

Hearing the affirmation that he was okay, Mr Peanutbutter brightened. Thank goodness. He’s okay! Everything is alright. Mr Peanutbutter thought happily to himself as he drove home.

Getting home, he received a quick goodnight from Todd before he went upstairs; when the other was good upstairs he let out a sigh. Maybe it’d be best for him to go off to bed as well. While the night was young, he unfortunately wasn’t.

The next morning, Mr Peanutbutter found himself woken up by the sun’s rays peeking inside his window and shining through, beaming gently in his face.

Sliding out of bed, he gave out a quick yawn before doing his daily hygienic routine and heading downstairs to make coffee.

Seeing Todd descend downstairs with a groggy look on his face, Mr Peanutbutter gave out his all too famous saccharine good morning, waving to the other.

Getting a good morning in response, the lab felt more than satisfied as he took Todd to work. Fondness for his friend overfilling his heart. Todd was so great just by being himself!

Getting to the set, Mr Peanutbutter watched Todd get quickly hauled away by costume and make up. Giving a little huff of discontempt it soon left, as he saw Bojack. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him!

Receiving multiple uninterested and short responses from the horse, Mr Peanutbutter still persisted on kindling the fire to this conversation, even if no fire was coming out.

Soon though, the lab began to run out of conversation topics, and a hand went to his chin to think of something else.

Seeing Todd, he perked up. Perfect! He can gush to Bojack about how great his new roommate is and maybe even boast a bit!

Getting the response of Todd being a useless bum, a nerve was finally struck in him and it was only struck further seeing Todd slink back in response.

He frowned a bit before giving him a short passionate lecture on how you shouldn’t call your friends useless bums and how he appreciates him.

Getting the snarky reply of how he only likes him because he’s a maid broke the camels back, causing Mr Peanutbutter to grow defensive, clearly bothered, he shot back with zero hesitation quite loudly how he maybe wanted a maid and how he loved maids.

Feeling a bit proud that comment got him to shut up, he blinked and looked around as silence filled the set now. Everyone stopped and was staring at them now.

Oh crap. I fucked up. He thought, and before he could even react Todd bolted out. Oh no.

Running after the other now he called out his name.

Finding him outside, Mr Peanutbutter asked him what was wrong, a big part of him already knowing what exactly was the fuck up.

To no surprise Todd tells him exactly what he thought he did wrong before telling him not to come anymore; on the off chance that rumors start to spread.

A heavy sinking feeling hit his gut at his words. He wanted to see his roommate and friend in action on the set! To see him acting! He even began to contend but immediately stopped upon seeing him basically BEG not to come.

That was another blow to his heart. Ears drooping, he tried as hard as he could to not sound so hurt or disappointed but his true feeling still conveyed in many other ways.

About to go, he felt Todd’s hand on his back; looking back to see him and hearing his words he brightened up.

While he couldn’t exactly be there and see him on set anymore, he could still hang out and have much fun with him afterwards! Maybe he could even tell him stories about being on set. Heavens know he has more than enough stories himself of being on set he could spill.

Happily waving bye, he went off to home.

Like the loyal dog he was, Mr Peanutbutter sat at the couch, waiting for Todd to come back as he casually watched TV.

Filming took a while, but it usually wasn’t insanely long. Especially not for the type of show Todd is doing.

Five hours pass.

No text from Todd saying he’s on his way our anything and it’s 7 pm. He frowned a bit before beginning to call.

The phone ran for a long time, before it soon hit to voicemail, causing a sigh of minor irritation to come out.

“Hey buddy, it’s your old pal Mr Peanutbutter! Pick up as soon as you can! No rush!” Mr Peanutbutter said, with much sweetness in his happy tone.

He waited two more hours before calling again.

“Todd, it’s 9, can you pick up soon buddy? Im starting to get a little worried.” Mr Peanutbutter said before ending the call.

Then it hit 10 and still no phone call.

“Todd, please answer.” Mr Peanutbutter said, his voice edging on desperation to know where he was.

It hit 11 and still no call. Trying to call again, the phone went straight to voicemail this time. Giving a sigh of defeat he simply hung up this time before lying down on the couch.

Past Midnight hits. Todd’s finally home.

At first a rush of relief filled him, but it was soon replaced with annoyance and a biting anger at his friend.

He really gave him a scare.

Confronting Todd, his excuses fell on deaf ears as Mr Peanutbutter thought about Diane stowing away at Bojack’s for some six months.

It hurt so bad but he managed to brave a smile and easily let her back in. With no questions asked at all. Not even a where have you been?

And she still left. He was still abandoned in the end.

“I’m...going to bed. Goodnight Todd,” Mr Peanutbutter responded bluntly, cutting him off before he got off the couch and into his room before closing the door.

Early next morning he was awoken by a call. Answering it was from his agent, telling him that the original host for the teen choice awards couldn’t make it so they needed him.

He took the offer with no hesitation. He needed a little distraction from Todd and himself. Putting on his tux, he silently told himself he’d have to go in two hours.

Hearing footsteps go down the stairs, he heard a good morning uttered from Todd, but he choose to ignore it. He was beyond the talking mood. He’d surely make things worse if he talked right now.

Hasty things could be said in very irritable moods.

Continuing to ignore him, he heard the defeated edge in his tone as he told him have a good day before leaving.

And he felt guilt for a moment before going to the couch and taking his phone out, he looked to see Diane’s book was trending!

The first few chapters were leaked and Mr Peanutbutter wasted no time to download the pdf to read them.

He smiled as he read the first chapter, but his face faltered towards the end. The parts that involved him.

“Mr Peanutbutter while a very selfless and loyal husband to me was also clingy and dependent upon me, smothering me with so much love and attention to the point where his acts of affection began to become meaningless. Our marriage soon failed due to this and his over dependence of me for validation.”

Mr Peanutbutter’s blood went cold and he practically shivered at the words on the screen.

Frowning at the words he closed it out, blinking a bit, his eyes felt wet. He realized he was crying. Bringing a hand to his face to wipe them, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the time.

It’s been two hours! He’s gotta go!

Rushing out to the award show; Thoughts swarmed in his mind, leaving it cloudy the whole time he hosted, only a small part of him actually there on stage as the sound of shouting teens were practically drowned out as well.

Going home, Mr Peanutbutter began towards the door. Now might be a good time to jus-

His thoughts are cut off before he even reaches the door as his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of crying.

Slowly going inside and creaking the door open, he looked to see Todd crying, instant panic ensued inside of him.

Screaming on the inside, his friendly demeanor on the outside wouldn’t show this as he walked over to him.

Asking what was wrong, Mr Peanutbutter soon felt himself roughly pushed, his back hitting against the door before hearing Todd’s words.

Each word cut like ice, even if none of it was directed at him. Even if it wasn’t bashing him.

Bringing Todd in for a hug, he could feel the other try to push away from him multiple times, but the dog was persistent.

He needed this. They both needed this.s

Finally deciding to settle in his arms, he could feel Todd trembling in his chest. Gently petting his head, Mr Peanutbutter was lost of words.

After a moment, Todd pulled himself out, “I’m. I’m so sorry Mr Peanutbutter. You needed me and I let you down. I..I didn’t even call i-”

“Shh shh Todd. No. This..This isn’t your fault,” Mr Peanutbutter began.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about having a stupid curfew to go by to tend to my feelings, I shouldn’t have been so clingy and controlling. Things happen and I had no right to be upset because they did.”

“I’m. I’m sorry Todd. I really should’ve been understanding, and i’ll try to be an even better friend from now on.” Mr Peanutbutter apologized, his eyes focused on Todd’s.

Todd blinked, dazed at the apology. Watching Todd slowly look down, he looked back up before wiping his tears and saying, “Okay. Thank you for the apology,” unable to express the amount of passion in his heart.

“Im. Going to bed.” Todd said before going upstairs.

He’s alone again.

Sighing a bit, Mr Peanutbutter left the living room before walking over to the bell room. Tracing a hand over the fine wood door frame, his eyes locked on the lockpad.

Narrowing his eyes a bit at it, he finally decides something.

“Todd, can you come here please!” Mr Peanutbutter called out.

Todd came down the stairs, walking over to Mr Peanutbutter, confused.

“Yeah dude?” Todd asked.

“Todd, I know I’ve been keeping you out of this room for personal reasons for a long time. But. I want to show you it.

Todd blinked for a moment, “Oh, that room. Dude you don’t have to show me if you’re not r-”

“No Todd, it’s alright. I want to.” Mr Peanutbutter smiled a bit before inputting the code.

“The code by the way is 1111,” Mr Peanutbutter explained to the other.

Todd deadpanned at the predictable code before following him inside. Looking around, he noticed the plethora of books surrounding him and Mr Peanutbutter now.

Taking a seat on the couch, Mr Peanutbutter patted on an empty space for Todd to sit down next to him.

“What...is this room?” Todd asked, a bit shocked.

“It’s...a library. But Diane called it a belle room.” Mr Peanutbutter replied.

“Belle room?” Todd questioned

“Diane told me, how it was always her childhood dream to have a room like belle from beauty and the beast. It’d be full of books and stuff like that, so me being classic Mr Peanutbutter, I ended up making this room for her as a surprise, but when she saw it,” Mr Peanutbutter paused, and a pained look came on his face.

“She wasn’t...too happy. And then we got a divorce.” Mr Peanutbutter said briefly, beginning to slump a bit, a tired defeated look in his face.

“Mr Peanutbutter?” Todd said

“Yeah?” Mr Peanutbutter peered over at him.

“If this room is sorta the reason why you two got a divorce, and it doesn’t hold any good memories why haven’t you like redecorated it for something else?” Todd asked

A bitter laugh came from the yellow lab before he responded, “That’s why I have the lock.”

“Huh?” Todd said, looking a bit confused.

“I have the lock so I don’t…..just...come in whenever and just sit in here and stew on past feelings.” Mr Peanutbutter began.

“Todd, when she left, I would just..curl up in the belle room and sit on the couch, thinking about the past. Thinking about the good times. Bad times. What I could’ve done to make things better.” He felt his voice begin to tremble, and a sigh came.

“Todd. I miss her so much.” Mr Peanutbutter admitted, hands going into his face.

Todd could only look at him shiver, sniffling for a moment as he quietly cried. A blunt feeling of empathy filled him looking at him.

He knows exactly how it feels. The feeling of being stuck in past but being forced to move forward despite it.

The empty feeling of having someone you once cared about out your life. Remembering all the times together, longing for a chance for things to be fixed.

He gave out a sad sigh before bringing Mr Peanutbutter in for a hug, silently squeezing him tight, he knew while the dog needed it, he needed it as well.

Soon he felt his arms wrap around him and he gently patted his back as the yellow lab grew silent, the only sound being his breathing.

Separating, Todd looked at him with a smile before suggesting they go to bed. With a smile Mr Peanutbutter nodded, wiping his tears they both separated to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

The past two weeks on set have been busy, but Todd found the burden of it a bit lighter with Mr Peanutbutter’s hovering support every night getting home.

The dog always managed to find a way to be up earlier than Todd and have a coffee ready for him every morning.

While he was concerned about Mr Peanutbutter’s being, it was also a sweet routine. Plus he was sure he took plenty of naps while he was away at work.

With season 1 beginning to finish production there was fortunately a break until the network decided to green light it for a season 2.

“So Todd! When is your show done filming? For season 1 of course,” Mr Peanutbutter asked, a happy smile on his face.

This could definitely mean one or two things, he has something planned, or he finally found that tennis ball he was depressed about losing for a bit.

Todd thought before responding, “It’s this Friday, why?”

“Oh! That’s perfect because I wanted to plan a little vacation for the weekend! Just me and you! I’m not sure exactly WHERE yet, just anywhere but Hawaii. Well not by car anyways,” Mr Peanutbutter said with a forced chuckle.

After that horrendous traffic he experienced attempting to take himself and Diane to Hawaii, he swore against ever going there by road again, even if there was a convenient bridge.

Todd couldn’t help but laugh in response, “Okay, that sounds cool.” Todd said, beginning to relax on the couch.

“Dude, you have no idea how stressful on set is,” Todd began, plopping his head down on the arm rest with a tired sigh.

“Oh? What do you mean Todd?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“It’s just..they’re very...very strict and clear on how they want them. If you screw up, even a little bit as simple as showing not enough emotion, you have to redo the WHOLE scene.”

“Oh? Well you know directors are just like that! They just want the scene to be exactly like their artistic vision.” Mr PB fondly smiled as his friend lied sprawled out on the couch with a groan.

“You know, if you just study the script and really make sure to practice in a mirror you can get the character and get it right.” Mr Peanutbutter suggested.

“I’m not the problem though man, it’s Bojack. Surprisingly.” Todd replied, a bit of a biting edge in his tone.

“Aw..well did you ever try talking to him about it?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, his curiosity beginning to rise.

A tense silence went through the room in response as Todd began to sit up. Fingers interlocking with his own. He kept his head down.

“Uh..no. Not really.” Todd replied.

“Well why not?” Mr Peanutbutter pressed on.

“It’s. It’s really complicated. Is it okay if we don’t talk about it?” Todd asked.

With no hesitation Mr Peanutbutter nodded to the other, “It’s okay Todd. If you ever need someone to air your laundry out to though, I have two ears willing to listen.” He affirmed, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Todd smiled at the yellow lab, “Thanks Mr Peanutbutter, if there’s anything you need to air out i’d be more than willing to hear too.”

In a surprise, Todd watched Mr Peanutbutter’s face perk up in surprise at the words before he suddenly found himself pulled into a hug.

“Thanks Todd,” Mr Peanutbutter said to the other, emotion oozing from his words.

-

It’s friday, the last day of filming of season 1 and Todd currently stood by the snack table on the phone with Diane as the hustle and bustle went on around him.

“So your book really got THAT many preorders?! That’s crazy! How’s life in ne-”

Todd felt himself suddenly be dragged away from the table, processing what was going on, he realized it was Bojack.

“Why’d you bring me over here Bojack?” Todd asked with a sigh as he hung up the phone.

“I brought you over here to show you THIS,” Bojack said a bit dramatically, showing him the script, turned to a certain page.

Reading it over, Todd’s eyes suddenly widened, “We have to do a kiss scene?!” Todd’s eyes widened as he read it over.

“I knew they were good friends but I never thought...” Todd stopped as he felt himself dragged away once again.

“Princess Carolyn, I don’t want anything to do with this scene!” Bojack remarked, arms beginning to cross one another.

“Why not? This is the climatic season finale where Philbert finally overcome with joy that Wayne is alive, he loves him and he’s more than glad he’s safe. So he’s gonna kiss him. Plus you had no problem kissing Mr Peanutbutter on live TV dummy.” Princess Carolyn retorted.

“It’s different,” Bojack grumbled

“How is it different?” Princess Carolyn questioned.

“Because it’s TODD. And Todd is a goddamn idiot, plus he smells. He’s somehow actually a WORSE person to kiss than Mr Peanutbutter.” Bojack said, agitation coming in his tone.

“That’s fine, because you’re not kissing him.” Mr Peanutbutter said appearing from the set door.

“I came to give you you’re script, I found it on the table and came up here to give it to you in case you forgot a line! I was about to come in as I heard the whole commotion.”

“Princess Carolyn, I’m buying Todd OUT of the contract.” Mr Peanutbutter said a bit proudly, tongue happily out.

“What?!? Dude I-” Todd began.

“Who the hell are you to try and dictate who I can and can’t kiss?” Bojack frowned towards the yellow lab.

“He’s my roommate! I’m just concerned for him and his wellbeing.” Mr Peanutbutter simply responded.

“Concerned for his wellbeing? What does that mean?” Bojack asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, it’s just I know Todd is gonna feel sick to the pit of his stomach after having to kiss you and taste the unpleasant combination of bitterness, depression, and alcohol.”

“Hey, fuck you, you didn’t say anything when you asked me to do it on that game show.” Bojack bluntly responded.

“Hey hey! Cut it out!” Todd finally cut in, getting in the middle of both of them.

“Mr Peanutbutter, that’s really not necessary. I’m staying to finish this, you two both need to chill.” Todd said with a sigh.

A look of displeasure was on Mr Peanutbutter’s face for a moment but was soon replaced with the same sweet smile.

“Well I’ll see you later Todd! Love you!” Mr Peanutbutter said, much sugar in his tone as he handed the script to him.

“God I’m gonna have to have a long talk with him later,” Todd grumbled.

“Are you sure you two aren’t a thing? Like no one night stands or anything?” Bojack asked.

“God..” Todd grumbled before walking off with a heavy sigh at the quesition.

-

It was night time and Todd currently stood on the phone with Mr Peanutbutter; after a long talk about respecting boundaries and talking things out before action, he told the lab they may be here a long while.

Hanging up, he went back in set to do the scene; they haven’t reached the kiss scene yet, mostly due to Bojack’s dispassionate lines leading up to the kiss ends the scene with a brutal “Cut!”

Now, Todd watched as Bojack casually chugged down a water bottle, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath and going over.

Walking over as well, the director gave a tired sigh before saying “Action.”

Held in Bojack’s arms, the horse held him, a strange passionate look suddenly gleaming in his eyes this time.

Eyes locked, Bojack began.

Each word he he said held emotion. He couldn’t understand. Was this the same guy that was giving the most pathetic attempts before? What was this?

He could feel his heart thumping faster and faster each second he spoke. He was terrified. But of what? The kissing? The emotion? This is all just an act, a show, so none of this should even matter right? He thought.

But, suddenly before he could process it, he felt Bojack begin to lean in, his mouth coming in closer and closer to his. The heat of his breath gently hitting him.

It came as a knee jerk reaction as Todd pushed Bojack away by his stomach before falling on his back on the floor with a hard thud.

“Aw come on! What the hell Todd!” Bojack said, impatience showing in his tone.

“Come on guys! Why can’t you two dummies just share a kiss and get this scene over with already so we can go home!” Princess Carolyn snarked.

“I...” Todd began before cutting himself off, seeming practically speechless to everyone at this point.

“He’s just intimidated by my fine acting.” Bojack said a bit confidently.

“God...” Princess Carolyn began, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Look, you two have been at it with this one scene for FIVE hours, and you’ve barely given anything good enough to show to the people.”

“We’re not gonna stay here until the morning, but we’re also not using the garbage you two did so far.” Princess Carolyn vaguely stated.

“So...what are you gonna do?” Bojack asked.

“You two are gonna spend the weekend together. Wheter it be Bojack with you and Mr Peanutbutter, or you and Bojack. You two are obviously at a disconnect somewhere, and it’s affecting your performance.” She explained.

Bojack’s face was stunned for a moment, eyes looking at Todd before a frown came.

“No way! I-”

“You have to dummy, it’s part of the contract you listen to official staff orders.” Princess Carolyn reminded,

“What’s the issue anyways? You’ve been with him for like six years, what is so different about a weekend?” She asked, looking at the two questioningly.

“It’s different no-” Todd began, before feeling himself suddenly dragged off the set by Bojack.

“Bojack wait! I need to call Mr PB and tell him-”

“You can do it when we get home, by the way i’m not staying with you. One idiot is enough, I’m certainly not living with two.” Bojack said bluntly, beginning the car.

Todd sighed as he began towards the back seat.

“Don’t. The back seat is...filled with stuff. Just get in the front.” Bojack simply said.

Peering in the window, he looked to see a completely empty backseat.

Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it before getting in, leaning against the door now before they went off.


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to Bojack’s was only ten minutes but to Todd it felt like a painstakingly long hour; Todd stole glances towards the horse as he drove before focusing back to aimlessly staring outside.

Todd couldn’t help but reminisce on how unprepared they, more so he was. If he knew Princess Carolyn was going to pull something like this, he would’ve brought his duffel for safe keeping.

But then again who would just know whether or not their friend would make them spend the weekend with their roommate. Hell he didn’t even know there was a kiss scene.

Arriving at the house, the two went inside the home, with Bojack going straight towards the fridge.

“You already know where to sleep,” Bojack said nonchalant as he took a bottle out.

Todd watched the horse go straight for his bedroom before he closed the door with a firm shut.

Todd could only blink at his former roommate’s sudden closed off nature before whipping out his phone and calling Mr Peanutbutter.

The dog was probably either worried beyond words, it was really one in the morning.

The phone rung for a good moment before he heard that familiar sugary voice; telling Mr Peanutbutter everything that’s been going on the yellow lab began to offer picking him up but Todd reassured he’s fine and would just call him tomorrow.

Mr Peanutbutter responded with an okay before telling him he’d just text him until he can hear him again tomorrow!

Looking at his phone battery Todd felt himself silently curse to himself. There was no way he was gonna be able to call him tomorrow.

Texting him the news, Todd was surprised to see an okay from his friend. It wasn’t the type of passive aggressive okay where the intent is to just make you feel shitty, but the type of okay where one truly understood.

For the rest of the night and with the strength of his battery managing to last overnight, Todd sat preoccupied with his phone, casually texting the dog with a fond smile before soon falling asleep.

Todd felt a hand shake his shoulder multiple times, At first turning over and ignoring with a grumble, that shake began to become even more intense.

Finally getting up, he looked down at the couch, in surprise he was here. Was it all just a dream? Is he still really living wi-

Todd’s rational side quickly came kicking in as he gave out a yawn.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his vision cleared to see Bojack standing over him.

“God, finally you’re awake Todd. It’s 3 pm! I don’t even sleep that much unless I did drugs and got drunk.” Bojack snarked.

Todd’s eyes widened and the first instinct was to go straight for his phone, a sinking feeling came when he realized it was off. It was dead.

“God Todd can you not look at your phone, i’m RIGHT here.” Bojack frowned.

“You know I had to get on Diane for doing something just like that, I swear kids these days...well not kids but Millennials.”

“What do you want Bojack?” Todd curtly cut in, not allowing Bojack to go off on some heated rant about ‘the people today are too glued to their phones.’

“This whole thing is supposed to be bonding so.” Bojack grew quieter. “We should actually. Y’know. Try.”

Todd blinked in surprise at the suggestion more so command from his former roommate. He? Wanted to bond?

“What’s this about? You don’t need me to help you do something weird or toxic to somebody or to yourself?”

“God damn it no Todd.” Bojack barked

Todd swore he could see an embarrassed pink hue spreading across his face. Guilt came over him instantly. He was embarrassing him even more wasn’t he.

“If we’re gonna do this scene then we should at least be able to tolerate one another.” Bojack began, before holding his hand out with an awkward cough.

“Come on….Wayne? Your name is Wayne in this show right?” Bojack questioned.

Todd was dazed by the current scene unfolding in front of him, blinking for a moment, he looked at his hand outstretched for him.

Smiling, he gave a nod in response before finally taking his hand.

His hand is surprisingly warm. Todd thought as a fluttery feeling went through him.

Beginning to leave the house, Bojack stopped in his tracks.

Leaving Todd by the door, Todd watched the horse go to his room before come back with a charger, plugging his phone in.

“My phone doesn’t need it, but don’t hog it all for yourself,” Bojack responded before taking Todd’s hand again and finally leaving.

In a surprise, Todd was dreading this whole day. He was waiting for the offhand comment about him, or some biting comment against him, but it actually turned out pleasant.

Arriving home, he looked at the familiar red couch, and that familiar large part of him couldn’t wait for this scene to be over with.

Seeing his phone was fully charged, he unplugged it before finally turning it on. Watching Bojack to go to his room, Todd shrugged him off before beginning to text Mr Peanutbutter.

“Who are you texting?” Bojack casually asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Todd felt himself tense up in surprise before making himself settle down.

“It’s just Mr Peanutbutter, he’s just checking up to see how I’m doing.” Todd smiled.

Bojack gave out a scoff in response, and Todd’s face instantly fell, preparing for whatever words were going to be lunged.

“That dog brain is honestly too hovering. I mean you’re not a child.” Bojack remarked.

There it was. He’d normally just try and brush it off, act okay, and just silently marinate. But. For some reason.

“He just cares, something you clearly seem to fail at.” Todd shot back.

Todd watched Bokack’s face turn into a frown before he responded, “At least I’m not constantly in your ass and being super suffocating with ‘love’. Wake up and smell the coffee dumbass, he doesn’t give a shit about you.”

“H-Huh? What are you talking about? You don’t know jack shit about me or Mr Peanutbutter and our friendship.” Todd grew a bit in volume.

“He’s using you so he doesn’t have to think about Diane. So he doesn’t have to think about his goddamn divorce or his horrible track record of keeping a woman satisfied.” Bojack pointed out with a growl.

“Shut the fuck up. Please.” Todd began, scarily calm now.

“Bojack. He’s being a friend. In the 7 years I’ve known you, you’ve NEVER supported me the way he has. You’ve barely ever been a friend to me unless it was for your own benefit, or you needed something. Then you needed me. Then you wanted to be my friend. Either that or someone would have to pull an arm behind your back to MAKE you be nice to me.”

“You told me you were sorry, and that you should’ve treated me better, and that you were grateful to have me but...you’ve been such a dick every since we started this show and...I don’t understand.” Todd could feel himself begin to tremble from the emotion being expressed, his voice beginning to crack.

“If this is about the whole you almost killing yourself then I’m sorry that I couldn’t”

“Todd.”

“Be there, it’s just-” The tears finally came bubbling up in his eyes but he tried his hardest keep a strong composure.

“Todd.”

“You rea-”

“Todd for god sake please shut up!” Bojack interjected, both hands on Todd’s face now.

Noticing the tears, Bojack’s face went from an intense frown to somber, hands slowly coming off of him when he noticed Todd calmed down.

“I don’t know why I do the shit I do Todd, I guess. I’m scared?” Bojack began to admit, lying on the arm rest with a sigh.

“I want to make it up to you, but. I’ve hurt you so much I feel like I don’t deserve any type of relief or forgiveness.”

“I hurt you so much when we were roommates, I used you like an emotional punching bag. I feel like I deserve every nick and bruise I get from this relationship. I can’t make it better so what’s the use? There'd be less pain compared to if I tried my all and still hurt you.”

Todd looked over at the horse, the utter look of defeat on his face.

“None of what you did is okay, and...I’m never trying to excuse it, but you’re not Satan.” Todd sighed.

“You’re just..sad and afraid to be alone. But you’re also scared of being close and intimacy..it’s confusing.”

“But. Even if it’s outright terrifying, you should still try and be a better person.” Todd suggested, leaning back against the couch.

“You shouldn’t be careless with your words, but you also shouldn’t stress it out and let your anxiety decide you’re a garbage person for making a mistake.”

“Even the seemingly nicest person has slip ups, and they hurt people. But if they apologize..and try to better their wrong, then it’s okay.” Todd smiled weakly, wiping a tear.

Bojack stayed silent, looking over at him for a moment before blinking, “Can I do that?”

“Yes, and it’d benefit a lot more people than just me,” Todd noted.

Bojack gave out a sigh before giving out an okay; beginning to get up, Bojack peered down at Todd.

Before Todd could register, he felt himself be wrapped in a hug for a quick moment before Bojack separated.

“That hug doesn’t leave the house got it?” Bojack said, that embarrassed hue of pink returning on his face.

“Okay Bojack.” Todd smiled, before heading off to sleep.

The next morning, Todd felt himself woken up by the harsh vibration of his phone. Oh god someone was calling.

Looking to see it was Mr Peanutbutter, Todd answered;

“Oh Todd! I have great news to share with you!” Mr Peanutbutter gleefully said over the phone.

“What is it?” Todd asked, a bit curious.

“Diane called me yesterday and we actually had a pleasant conversation! I think I may even go to New York to see her!” Mr Peanutbutter revealed.

Todd should have been happy for his friend. Mr Peanutbutter revealed to him he was so sad their relationship went to the mud.

But strangely, it hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt a sharp surge of pain in his heart before he felt nothing.

Managing to hold the rest of the conversation, they soon hung up.

Bojack leaving his room noticed the long look on Todd’s face.

“What’s with the face?” Bojack asked.

“I-It’s nothing.” Todd tried to reassure, receiving a deadpanned look from the horse. He wasn’t buying any of it.

“It’s just, Mr Peanutbutter told me he’s thinking of going to New York to see Diane, and that he talked to her last night.” Todd mused a bit.

Bojack sighed at the confession, “I honestly won’t be surprised if some magical way they end up together again, Mr Peanutbutter has the charisma.” Bojack casually admitted.

Todd’s eyes widened at the thought. But why? He shouldn’t care. It wasn’t like they were a couple. He should be supportive.

The rest of the day was spent unfortunately uneasy.

It’s Monday, and they were back on the set. The big last scene began to come as less daunting, with much more emotion behind it, the kiss being surprisingly not as terrible as he thought.

Still, a part of him was glad it was over as he waved goodbye to the people. There was so much relief. Wiping his mouth, he began to go to Princess Carolyn, a bit surprised to feel another hand place itself on his shoulder.

“Hey, would you want a ride home?” Bojack asked.

Todd opened his mouth, beginning to tell him Princess Carolyn already does that, but he was more than certain the horse already knew that.

He was trying to be nice.

Accepting the nice gesture, Todd nodded before taking the ride. It was silent, but for once the silence wasn’t tense, it was a nice cool silence. One between two friends who didn’t feel the need to constantly fill comfortable moments like this.

Arriving home, Todd waved goodbye before going up to the front door, using the spare key Mr Peanutbutter gave him.

Walking in, the aura felt strangely different. Something was missing. It felt like less life. It felt quiet. Walking over to the counter he noticed the piece of paper taped on it.

‘Sorry Todd! I would’ve gave you a goodbye in person but im almost late for my plane so I left ASAP! Will be back Saturday!’ ~From your best friend.

The words felt sweet just as how the dog would say it, but. He feels strangely low. Still. Gently putting it down on the counter, Todd simply went upstairs before going to his room to finally sleep back in his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens


	8. Chapter 8

He was alone.

Lying in bed, he sat contemplating his thoughts as he held the note tightly clutched in his arms, practically hugging the letter Mr Peanutbutter wrote for him before going.

What’s wrong with this note? Todd thought as he casually peered downwards at it. Why do I feel..this sudden rush of feelings? Todd continued to contemplate.

Suddenly the thought of Mr Peanutbutter making up with Diane and becoming a couple again came trucking in, and Todd’s gut response was a flood of strange emotions.

He should be happy. He missed her so much, He was distruaght it ended! He should be happy that his friend would be happy again. But. He wouldn’t be happy.

A sense of betrayal would go through him? But why? It wasn’t like they were together; Hell Todd insisted to him they weren’t dating. It was the main reason he even told him not to come back to the set.

So why would he feel betrayed? Upset? Sad? The main gist was he’d feel any other emotion but happiness.

Giving out an anxious sigh, this feeling didn’t feel any type of good to him. He felt scummy. These thoughts felt almost like worms, no roaches just crawling on him. It felt like roaches crawling all over him.

Finally rising from the bed, he left his room to go roam around; going into the living room, Todd’s eyes caught onto the car keys conveniently lying on the end table.

An idea suddenly coming, Todd snatched up the keys before grabbing his wallet and heading out to the car.

Thank god I have a license, Todd thought as he began to drive off. The feeling of it being all too liberating.

As he drove, no direction in sight, the scenery began to grow familiar to him, and the simple act of just driving through was calming.

Soon though, the scenery became more and more familiar and things were becoming clearer before it finally hit him like a giant truth brick.

He drove into Bojack’s neighborhood.

Driving past the now destroyed home that used to belong to Mr Peanutbutter, the sight left a strange empty sadness.

As he continued to drive, it started to seem like his heart took the wheel over his brain as he soon found himself pulling into Bojack’s driveway before he could even think.

Walking to the door, his brain tried to yell, “ARE YOU SURE?” but was met with silence as he knocked on the door.

Groaning could be heard behind the door before he heard Bojack shout out some muffled words and peanutbutter before he opened the door, his usual grumpy face softening into a surprised one upon seeing him.

“What are you doing here?” Bojack asked.

“Honestly..I don’t know.” Todd began with a forced laugh.

“Mr Peanutbutter is gone and...I’m just feeling really...different. I don’t know why but I just. Don’t want to sit and dwell at home on it.” Todd admitted.

Bojack looked at him with a bit of a judging stare, arms crossed he casually said, “So you took a 45 minute drive here, just to see me because you’re bored and lonely?”

Todd grimaced in response; It was kind of the truth. Okay. It was the truth, but Bojack was extra cold with it.

Not saying anything, the idea of just walking and leaving already surfaces his mind, but before he could, he watched Bojack suddenly allow space for him to enter.

“Alright come in, but don’t expect me to do anything about your boredom?” Bojack remarked as Todd went in, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Mr Peanutbutter sat on the plane.

I’m so ready to see Diane! She’s okay with me coming! I’m so happy!

Those were what he thought on the first phone call. It came as an impulsive decision. One hop on the computer and a credit card, and he’s already using money to buy roundtrip tickets to New York. Like that.

That happiness, and that eagerness faded the second the ticket came in his hand, and only dimmed more the closer he got to the plane.

Thoughts of their past relationship, the multiple back to back arguments and fights they got in. How unhealthy they were for each other.

They were in a way like chemicals. Both good separate but had the risk of exploding if put together or handled wrong.

As he sat on the plane, the thought of Todd suddenly came flashing bright in his mind, and a strong pang of homesickness and regret already radiated within him.

A part of him already wanted to just get up off the plane before it landed and go back home to snuggle Todd.

But.

Another part of him wanted to still try and just fix things. Now he has the chance to make things better he’s thinking about Todd?

The remembrance of Todd insisting they weren’t together was the only string keeping him from asking to get off the plane, and soon it takes off, on the way to New York.

It’s Thursday. Each day Todd has been going to Bojack’s with still no clear reason why. But it wasn’t like he was doing much there.

He’d always just stay and just lounge until the sun was near setting and then he’d go home.

But today, Todd was surprised by the sight of Bojack sitting outside already.

Todd’s eyes widened as Bojack walked up to him, one hand clenched and the other free; “Do you wanna go to the carnival? Not to be lame or anything, but just y’know. Eat cotton candy. Make fun of the clowns.” Bojack unclenched his hand to show the two tickets.

Todd laughed before nodding in agreeance, “I’m fine with that, but I’m gonna have to go no on the clown part.”

“What why?” Bojack asked, “It’s okay, it’s not like they have feelings or anything.” Bojack joked nudging him gently on the arm.

“I had to deal with rabid clowns a while back, so I think I’m done with them for a while.” Todd admitted with an awkward chuckle.

Getting a ride from Bojack, Todd was more relieved he didn’t have to just exhaust all the gas on the car so quick. The trip to Bojack’s was enough for this unfortunately small gas tank car.

Two hours into the Carnival; Todd didn’t expect Bojack to be so intense with games, but it was proven he hates to leave a loser as he sat at one dart game with cold, narrowed and focused eyes on the balloons.

He’s already spent 200 dollars with this game alone.

After watching him miss the target once more, Todd gave out a sigh, “Lemme try.” Todd said.

“If I’M having trouble with this, then you certainly shouldn’t be able to breeze through it.” Bojack contended, a small frown of agitation on his face.

Ignoring him, Todd paid the 5 dollars before picking up the three darts.

Eyes sharp and focused on the balloons, Todd threw and three loud pops sounded out before a loud shrill bell rang throughout the small spot.

Todd won.

Getting the giant stuffed horse, Todd smiled looking down at it before handing it to Bojack.

Eyebrows rose and a stunned look came over Bojack for a moment before a scoff came out.

“We’re going to another game,” Bojack said before begrudgingly taking the giant stuffed horse.

Meanwhile, Mr Peanutbutter finally saw her.

There she was. Diane. She was almost there like the princess was to the hero. A damsel in distress waiting to be picked up and saved.

A part of him wishes he felt like the hero though. But. Upon seeing her again, he felt nothing.

“Uhm. Hey Diane?” Mr Peanutbutter piped up, uncertainty in his tone.

“Oh. Hey Mr Peanutbutter..” Diane responded just as foreign, an awkward silence between them afterwards.

Meanwhile Bojack and Todd were on their way home, and Todd sat overwhelmed with the copius amount of huge stuffed animals Bojack actually managed to win from other games.

A part of Todd grew curious at the thought of it.

Bojack was good at so many other games, why would he keep on persisting at the same one he knows he’d have the worst time with?

“Hey Bojack?” Todd began.

“Yeah?”

“Why were you so determined to leave the winner at every game we played today?” Todd casually asked as Bojack parked in the driveway.

“I wasn’t that determined,” Bojack responded before getting out.

“But you spent like 200 bucks on ONE game!” Todd shouted out as Bojack began towards the house.

“200 bucks is nothing to me! I’m a famous celebrity Todd!” Bojack shot back to the car before going in the house.

“Hm...” Todd hummed to himself before struggling to get back to his own car with the plethora of bears in his arms.

The next day, Todd drove up to see Bojack wasn’t waiting out. That must’ve been a one time thing.

Todd thought, but before he could knock on the door, Bojack comes out. His usual grandiose nature seemingly dimmed at the moment.

“We should go out,” Bojack suggested.

“Where?” Todd asked, a bit confused and surprised at his sudden directness.

“Anywhere. Just out.” Bojack said firmly.

Todd simply nodded before going back to the car with Bojack, the day mostly being spent driving as Bojack casually gazed out the window with a forlorn look. The only stops being for gas, and to eat at some cheap diner.

Arriving back home, the sky was pitch dark, the only source of light being the array of stars scattered across the sky.

“The sky looks beautiful tonight,” Bojack casually said,.

“It really is,” Todd remarked, looking at the sky through the window.

“We should lean back the seats and take a look,” Bojack suggested.

Nodding in response, the seats were leaned back, the sun roof gone with a button, and the two looked up.

Twinkling bright in the sky, Todd simply stared in awe. A cool silence filling them for a long moment.

“What...you said last night really stuck with me,” Bojack vaguely began as he began to sit up.

Todd soon followed suit as he looked at him, confusion in his face before he remembered.

“It stayed in that deep recess of my mind and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t just ‘forget’ it.” Bojack explained, putting air quotes around forget.

Todd already knew what Bojack’s choice of forgetting was.

Drink himself silly on gin until he forgets what his issue was. Which only caused more issues with Bojack being the emotional drunk.

“I’m sorry Todd,” Bojack began.

“Oh, It’s alright, It was a little excessive with the whole dart game and getting me so many bears but there’s nothing wrong with a little competitive nature.” Todd casually shrugged.

“God Todd no. I mean I’m sorry about how I treated you.” Bojack admitted, a stunned look coming from Todd.

“You..were..I was.” Bojack had to take a moment to try and cool down before saying anything.

“You…..were just someone who needed lodging and an understanding friend, and I only did one of those for you.”

“It...was a sense of control. I knew I had control, I knew for the most part you would listen to me and do almost anything I’d say. I know I had your undying loyalty, and...instead of cherishing it I abused it. And I hurt you.”

“I...should literally be the last person who did that too! I...know what it feels like to be...well you? I had to live with my parents for an insufferable 18 years, full of guilt trips, and aggressive remarks on me just...living.” He grew unnaturally quiet, and Todd worriedly looked as Bojack’s back was to him.

“Hah….I thought, ocasionally being nice and providing you lodging would just...make everything else okay. I can talk to this person anyway I want too because I’m providing for them. But. That...was so fucked up.”

Bojack turned to face Todd, and Todd knew his eyes were on him, but the darkness practically blanketed him as he went on.

“But that’s not okay. Telling you how much of a burden you was...wasn’t okay. Because. In all honesty. You weren’t one. You were my friend Todd. And I appreciated, and I still appreciate you now.

“I know sorry won’t fix anything. But. Do you want to start over? We don’t have to be best friends or super close. But. I’d like to be your friend.”

“Can we be friends?” Bojack asked.

Todd peered at the horse, that sullen look on his face barely visible through the night sky spoke a long story.

A small laugh came out in response, cueing a confused look from Bojack.

“I’m willing to try that,” Todd smiled, soon getting ambushed by a killer strong hug from Bojack.

He choked out breaths as the other tightly squeezed him, holding on for dear life. He trembling a little at first but he quickly calmed and the grip loosened a little before he separated.

Exchanging goodbyes, Todd drove off.

Allowing him to be his friend felt strangely relieving. Like a huge stone was just hefted off his chest. There wasn’t a clear explanation but it felt nice.

Unfortunately he wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be visiting tomorrow, he needed a day just to stick around at home.

The next day back at home, Todd’s day was spent mostly relaxing.

Casually texting the horse to see if he was alright, Todd was relieved when the other responded; but soon he could hear Rain lightly tap on the roof before suddenly pouring down.

Watching the weather channel, the weather woman explained how the rain was projected to last all day. Idly watching, Todd suddenly heard the door swing open.

A surge of panic came over him as the thought of an intruder came in mind, but another jolt came upon seeing it was Mr Peanutbutter in a jacket, wrapping up the umbrella.

“Todd!” Mr Peanutbutter happily said, walking over to the other a bit fast.

Looking at the dog, a fond look came in his eyes.

“U-Uh Welcome back. Mr Peanutbutter. I.” Todd’s eyes darted off and for once in a long while he could feel his face flush in hot embarrassment.

“I missed you. Alot actually.” Todd awkwardly laughed.

Looking at Mr Peanutbutter, his eyes shone happily as a hand was over his mouth.

“Aw Todd! That’s so sweet! I missed you too! Alot actually! I felt homesick just stepping on the plane!” Mr Peanutbutter explained.

Todd coughed awkwardly, eyes looking away before finally asking, “Did you...y’know. ...sleep with Diane?”

Mr Peanutbutter’s face turned into surprise at the comment, “What no?” he shook his head.

“Did you...kiss her?” Todd pressed on.

“No.” Mr Peanutbutter simply said with a smile.

“Huh? I thought you went to New York to try and be with her? Why didn’t you-”

Todd suddenly felt his hand gently grabbed and squeezed before he was brought in for a kiss on the lips, his whole body filling with a spark of electricity at contact.

Separating, Todd stood, completely stunned as Mr Peanutbutter looked at him with admiration and fondness for him.

“Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw the curveball >83 I hope you enjoy this chapter, and while originally there was 12 I realized only 9 is needed as more would be needlesly stretching.


	9. 終わり

Todd’s heart was leaping from his chest at the sudden kiss,

Standing in a hazy daze at the surprise kiss, things were loading, processing in his mind for a good moment before everything came crashing down. Hard and intensely.

A hand went to his head at the sudden rush of thoughts and emotions running through him as the shock wore off,

He was surely rocked.

Todd held his head down. Should he say it first or should he? Hands going to hold one another, Todd was stuck in thought.

From his peripheal view, Todd could see Mr Peanutbutter’s once wide stretched smile, slowly downturn into a worried frown.

“Todd are you okay?” He asked, as Todd kept his head down.

Finally going on his instinct, Todd came at the yellow labrador, barreling into him and bringing him in for a tight embrace, giving the other a loving kiss back.

Separating, Todd gave one more peck to his nose before smiling fondly.

“I love you too.”

For a moment, a fresh hue of pink spread across Mr Peanutbutter’s face and a stunned look came before he brought Todd in closer to him for a hug.

It was a bit disorienting,

Maybe even a little frightening to just hear and feel his heartbeat, but the whole warmness soon gave him comfort.

A month later,

Mr Peanutbutter and Todd sat on he couch, cuddling close, the tv turned off;

They hold joy in just these quiet peaceful moments. They were really together. This was real. It was scary. It was new. It was good.

Suddenly the shrill sound of the doorbell rung through the once peaceful silence and Todd gave out an indignant sigh before getting up and answering the door.

Seeing Bojack he perked up a bit.

“Hey Bojack,” Todd smiled.

“Bojack Horseman!” Mr Peanutbutter casually bellowed happily from the living room, making sure it was loud enough for the horse to hear.

Bojack squinted his eyes before he let out an annoyed groan at the sound of his name being happily bellowed by the yellow dog,

Looking back at Todd, his face looked a bit somber.

“Uh. I’m just gonna have to give you a heads up and say this ISN’T good news,” Bojack informed.

“You see, short in short, the show we filmed for almost a year ISN’T going to make it on TV and our contract is null and void immediately.” Bojack explained.

Todd’s eyes widened in surprise,

“What do you mean? How did we just get...canceled before we even started?”

“Well..” Bojack put a hand behind his head.

“The network absolutely loathed the kiss scene. They said they found it ‘unpleasant’ and something they don’t want brodcasting on their network. They also said they should change the WHOLE plot.” Bojack continued.

“PC got mad and decided to throw the whole thing, she’s...doing okay? But the thing kinda...flopped.”

“I’m sorry.” Bojack finished, a look of guilt coming for having to be the bearer of horrible news.

“I-It’s alright!” Todd smiled.

“Is it?” Bojack questioned, a look of concern for his friend.

“Sure!” Todd nodded.

“Alright. Well I came here to tell you because I wanted to drop this off,”

Bojack said as he handed the bluray over to Todd. It was titled Philbert S1

“See ya Todd,” Bojack waved for a smile before his eyes caught with Mr Peanutbutter’s.

“Bye….you.” Bojack said before walking off.

Closing the door now, Todd heard Mr Peanutbutter begin to gush,

“Did you hear what he said to me! We really are good pals! He told me goodbye!” Mr Peanutbutter happily said, blissfully unaware of Todd’s disappointment until he caught sight of him staring down at the tape, a look of disappointment settling in on his face.

“It’s okay buddy!”

Mr Peanutbutter smiled, bringing Todd in as he peered down at the bluray.

“The world may not be able to see it, but at least I can see it for the first time! And with you of all people!” Mr Peanutbutter optimistically said.

“Let’s watch it!” Mr Peanutbutter began to insist.

“Eh...I...don’t-”

“Come on! Entertain me!” Mr Peanutbutter pressed on, unwilling to let this go.

“Alright alright, we can watch it, but only like half the season!” Todd exclaimed, receiving a nod from the Labrador in response.

It was night and the credits rolled.

The final episode of the season was done.

Technically speaking this was moreso the series finale, but who was going to argue?

Mr Peanutbutter felt sleep tug and pull at his body as every urge in his body wanted to just fall asleep on the couch.

But,

Instead, Mr Peanutbutter yawned before slowly getting up, hefting Todd up as he gently took him off his feet.

“H-Huh?” Todd mumbled as Mr Peanutbutter headed for the bedroom.

Going to their bedroom, he placed Todd gently in the bed before stripping down to his Pj’s and coming in next to him, draping the blanket over them both.

“I...should take my jacket off.” Todd groggily said, eyes half open as he sat up before taking the jacket off, placing it on the floor before falling back on the pillow,

Feeling an arm protectively wrap around him, Todd gave into drowsiness as he closed his eyes, snug tight by the blankets and Mr Peanutbutter’s arm.

Waking up the next morning, Todd noticed it felt lighter, before realizing he was gone.

Getting out of a bed with a yawn, he treaded out the room and into the living room to see Mr Peanutbutter in the kitchen,

“Good morning my dear sweetheart!” He said with much saccharine laced in his tone.

Todd’s eyes widened in shock at the sappier than usual nickname and an embarrassed blush came over him.

“Ah god please no Mr Peanutbutter! You’re gonna give me diabetes,” Todd remarked jokingly.

“hehe i’m sorry, it’s just hard NOT to give you a cute nickname!” He responded.

“Oh, well we definitely have to fix that,” Todd said, pulling up a stool and sitting at the counter.

“Hm...well, I had one nickname I’ve been thinking of for a while but-” Mr Peanutbutter trailed off.

“Lay it on me.” Todd smirked.

“Well, you’re definitely a snuggle bear to me.” Mr Peanutbutter began,

“Because you like to lounge, and you’re really chill, and...you’re really nice to cuddle with.”

Todd suddenly felt his hand gently taken before it was squeezed.

“And I love that.”

Todd smiled at the sweet words, but eyes widened when Mr Peanutbutter suddenly snatched his hand away.

“Oh! I was making breakfast! Crap I nearly forgot!” Mr Peanutbutter cursed ot himself.

“You’re making breakfast?” Todd asked, a bit of a teasing smile.

“Yeah! I figured it’d be nice to try to switch things up sometimes! You always cook for me!” Mr Peanutbutter smiled.

Opening the oven, the two were met with thick black smoke billowing out of it, filling the whole kitchen before the shrill fire alarm came ringing,

Todd coughed as it filled the room and opened the front door, beginning to fan out all the smoke.

As it cleared out and the fire alarm finally settled, Todd sighed before giving a fond smile and putting it on the disappointed dog’s back.

“Eh it’s alright? You tried right? Let’s just eat out instead.” Todd suggested.

Mr Peanutbutter’s face slowly turned from disappointment to a smile at the words and he held the others hand before they both went out the door.


End file.
